Urban Rivals Oneshots
by Alice in Realityland
Summary: I'll try to get to 25 oneshots and anything more than that is really gravy on the roast beef dinner. I hope you enjoy them all but I warn you, yaoi, het and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

After being shot down by Yayoi for the six time in a month, Dayton regretfully trekked back to the car- and Melvin sitting on the hood of the car. Dayton was starting to miss his usual partner Coby; Coby never told him to be quiet, Coby never told him he couldn't eat in the car, Coby always humored him when he wanted to eat at Borgia's Palace, Coby never slammed on the brakes without warning to watch Dayton crack his skull against the dashboard when he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

But alas, Coby had the flu and Dayton was stuck with mean Melvin who almost all the Pussycats seem to know and like even if he doesn't frequent, or even go to, their strip club. Noticing Dayton's return, Melvin looked up from his book.

"Fuck's up with you?" Melvin asked harshly in his deep baritone. Well, no one could ever complain that Melvin never got to the root of the problem quickly.

Dayton didn't bother to answer him, just jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to Yayoi. Melvin smirked.

"She's a cold bitch, I could have told you that without even meeting her." Melvin snickered.

"All she wanted to talk about was you-" Dayton was cut off by Melvin smacking him with his book.

"Save your breath, fuckwad. I'm gay." Melvin said, bluntly. Dayton was almost to busy rubbing his sore head to hear that last bit.

"What the hell's wrong with- your gay?" Dayton asked in complete disbelief as Melvin cracked open his book again.

"I don't know any straight men that would chose this hair color." Melvin was clearly getting pissed. Dayton was almost seventy five percent sure Melvin gave him a concussion with the last blow to his head.

"But all the chicks flock to you." Dayton whined.

"I don't know why they do, so stop bitching." Melvin snarled and slid into the drivers seat of the Intercepter. Dayton looked hurt. After a few moments of staring at him, Melvin sighed.

"You can eat if you want."Melvin said holding up the half eaten hot dog Dayton brought along as the latter slid into his passenger seat.

"If you get anything onto the seats, I'll have to toss you off the top of the Leader Temple." Melvin started the engine.

"I don't have a napkin to clean up if I do." Dayton said about to talk a bite.

"Then you'll have to lick it up, now won't you?" Melvin said as calmly as if talking about the weather. Melvin slid out of the parking space and into the street, with a nervous Dayton wondering if he'll survive Melvin until Coby get better.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter what the rest of the Freaks say about them, the Uppers embodied class, sophistication, and fame for Maamoon. She always looked up to the Uppers and strived to be like them, even becoming a dancer in a desprate attempt to gain the same wealth as they did.

Still, one stood out among all the rest even after Maamoon cracked under the pressure. Yes, Rubie will always be her shining star among the rest. Maamoon remembers how Rubie came to all her shows, when she was a dancer and, occasionally, her late night shows as a member of the Freaks.

Rubie always sat in silence and watched with such focus it was difficult not to lock eyes with her for the rest of the evening after you saw her. Maamoon strived to be just like her, maybe even becoming slightly obsessed with her. Maybe it's her tansulsant skin that caught Maamoon, or maybe it's the way her eyes sparkle whenever she sees a flashy costume on a preformer, or maybe even the jewels that themselves that Rubie wears that catch the pretty acrobats eye.

But I suspose Clintz City will never know what causes Maamoon to, well, moon after Rubie and the rest of the Uppers from afar as she hasn't talked yet and shows no sign whatsoever that she will to anyone anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella doesn't exactly remember when she first noticed the large lumbering red head that hid under the docks but if she had to, she would most likely have to tell you about the time she and severel others of her clan were combing the beach for parts of a smashed meteorite. She remembers it all so clearly, how the rocky samd felt beneath her bare feet, how the waves sloshed around the thick wooden posts that supported the dock, the tune Raeth had been playing when they first met.

Indeed, you be be right in guessing that Stella didn't know the name of the tune exactly but she was none the less enchanted by it and was now on a mission to discover it's source. Making up a phony excuse to her clanmates about searching under the dock for pieces that might have been moved with the waves, Stella followed her ears to the dirtiest, foulest, darkest corner under the port.

She was at first hesitant about continuing but Stella failed to account for her curiousity as a human, her stubborness, and a the music stopping while a man ambled out from a sewage drain pipe she had never knew existed.

The strange man and Stella locked eyes for a half second before Stella tossed her head back and began singing the same melody as the man had surely been playing not thirty seconds ago. Raeth raised his flute to his lips and joined Stella in the song that, somehow, wasn't meant for the rats.


	4. Chapter 4

Enzo doesn't regret most things in his life. Running away from his crazy mother to live with his dad, setting an ex-girlfriends car on fire, joining the Montana, dating Jessie. No, Enzo doesn't regret any of this. And yet, on so many sleepless nights, while he's there lying next to Jessie, he can't help but think of Melvin.

He can't help but to think of how Melvin would laugh at him when he got hurt, or how Melvin would bite during sex, or how he screwed it all up for some passing fling with one of the Ulu Watu. Even ten years after their break up he still can't help but regret ever cheating on Melvin. Melvin was a crazy, xenophobic, pyromaniac, but above all other things, self important bastard, but Enzo couldn't stop staring at Melvin in his rear view mirror as Melvin chased him down the highway at break neck speed because dammit Melvin was a knock-out in his own way and Enzo missed him.

Most people would be stunned to know that he missed the almost nonexcisting sweet side to Melvin that involved insomnatic nights spent talking, walks at dawn through the marketplace in Chinatown, and long passion filled moments when no one was looking. It sickened Enzo to think of past times with an old flame when his girlfriend was sleeping next to him but he was already too far into his thoughts that he couldn't exactly bring himself to care at all about things outside the edges of his mind.

Enzo was, needless to say, still coming to terms with an ancient break up that no one else cared to remember or care about at all. It made him depressed and enraged to think that all it took was for him to say 'yes' to one question and suddenly a two year realationship had dissolved.

Still, Enzo thought about how hurt and heart broken Melvin looked when Enzo confessed. Simply just remembering the extremely rare tears brimming in Melvin's eyes was enough to remind him once more that Enzo deserved to stay awake all night reviewing painful memories while Melvin could sleeping as soundly as he pleased. It reminded him that he deserved to feel like his stomach had rolled over and filled with lead while Melvin deserved a peaceful life without Enzo in it. It reminded him that he deserved to think about his lost love while Melvin deserved to think about a new one. Because Enzo had crushed an already shattered soul and he had everything coming to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The music was electric to Akiko. The rapid beats, the thudding she felt in her chest from the pure waves of sound rolling over the crowd, the way her body moved by itself to the rythem of it all. _It's as addictive,_ Akiko thought, _as a drug_. Akiko was esspecially fond of the music this particualer night and thought she should find DJ Corr and see if she could possibly score a one night stand. Keeping well away from Crystal and Bezerker Girl, she pushed, shoved and waded through the crowd, bumping into Gil once or thought she might have, she finally made it to the source of music.

It never ceased to amaze her how the DJ's could stand being so close to such a loud sound and not go completely deaf. She thought DJ Corr was insane for doing it at least five nights a week but when she found that it wasn't DJ Corr at all but a small girl no older than fourteen, she thought the long sleepless nights and Sentogan's drinks finally wreaked the havok on her body she knew it would eventualy.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Akiko asked, snarkilly (is that even a word?). The girl didn't even look up from the turn tables.

"Veenlye." She said in her deep slow voice. "DJ Corr's apprentice."

The fast paced music was starting to gain it's hold back on Akiko, so Akiko gave into it. For what seemed like hours, Akiko danced around the turn tables and Veenlye watched Akiko dance, until the Sentinel's police sirens overuled the the deafing sound.

The truly amazing thing about the Junkz music, though, is not the fact that it's quadruple the pace than that of the legal limit, or the fact that a Sentinel patrol only needs to be four miles from the actual location of the rave to be able to hear it, no, it's the fact that the beat never changes and neither does the song and yet it will always be a different high, as if you're on a different drug every night, that truly set's it apart from anything you can buy at the store. Yes, it's the kind of thing you can only witness at a Junkz rave and it's the kind of thing only a Junkz DJ can give you.


	6. Chapter 6

Put bluntly, Gil's relationship with his mother sucked worst than Kazayan's did with his father. They didn't fight it out physically like they did, of course, that would cause a scandal and then Beetenka would be tossed out of the Uppers if they were aware that she had given birth to one of the most- if not _the_ most- iconic Junkz to have ever lived.

Instead, Gil and his mother fight psychologically. It's simple really, it leaves a painful scar without being noticeable and Gil and Beetenka can do it all they want to each other without anyone noticing that there might just be a reason for it. In fact, if a few older servents hadn't witnessed Gil's actual birth, no one would have to know that a child named Gilbert had ever been born to Peter Bellamonte II and his wife Beetenka nineteen years ago.

Gil stayed the hell away from his family estate most of the time and let his younger brother Richard be groomed to be the heir of the Bellamontes. To be frank, Gil would rather live out on the street than in a forty five room mansion with a full staff of servents. And unfortunately for Gil, he was coming dangerously close to living on the street.

DJ Corr and Flyer had both been extremely understanding but there was only so much they could do before Beetenka's pure spite towards her own son and her level of pull in the City took their hefty toll and so Gil has never truely been able to call someplace home for longer than three weeks before Clintz City cops are pounding on the door.

Gil has actually stooped so low as to beg the Resue and Sentinel for a safe place to sleep at night and to carry out same errands and tasks for the GHEIST and Montana for something to eat.

It was a pitiful existence and yet it was the sad existence of one of Clintz City's most recognizable faces but Gil refused to take any hand outs and if he had to esacape into his mind and his pyschic abilities every so often, so be it.

I could only get this much out, the next four will be coming out in another day or so and the rest (I'll try to get the one shot chapter level up to 25) will be coming within a week or two. Pinky promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuzz didn't know what he was doing behind Nobrocybix computers but he could feel his entire body crying out for a good shock and he knew the little nerd must have some pretty powerful cables to power his 157,984 computers. Fuzz suddenly stumbled over something thick in he near pitch blackness. Once he regained his balance, he looked back and realized it was a power cord as thick as his arm. Bingo.

Lifting the cord up, he pulled a thin switch blade from a back pocket and carefully cut the protective lining away. Just as he was about to bit down on the exposed wiring, a rather odd sounding voice spoke up,'

"What on Earth are you doing?" The voice asked before Haze twinkled into existence. Her voice vaguely reminded Fuzz of the voices GPS use.

"Nothing." Fuzz answered perhaps a little too quickly. Haze's eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"That cable provides internet to Nobrocybix's computers, you will not get what you are looking for from it." Haze said and the wire's protective coating laced itself back together and slid back to it's resting place on the ground. Fuzz didn't mind this much, if it wasn't going to give him his high, it was worthless. And anyway, he was a bit more interested in how Haze had known of his addiction. He was aware it was one of the worst keep secrets in the City but he had never known someone such as Haze would know such a thing and he told her so. Hazes eyes flashed quite literally a dangerous red.

"Nobrocybix built me to protect sensitive information that only he is allowed to look at. I am no mere tool or pawn." Haze hissed.

"What kind of info?" Fuzz asked just as harshly.

"Information on members of other clans, of course." Haze said like this was the most logical thing in the word. Her long pointed ears even drew back to the back of her neck in her confusion.

"Like what?" Fuzz challenged. Haze smiled, revealing pointed teeth.

"I know that Jessie and Enzo are currently on a date a Borgia's Palace. They are talking about Jessie's upcoming rodeo. They are now talking about Enzo's past relationships." Haze's voice sounded slightly sympathetic.

"I know Melvin is showering in his apartment at 79 East Street, Floor Six, apartment number 72F. He has been in the shower for 13 minutes, 9 seconds and he is aware he must finish in time to be able to watch the news. Melvin is lonely and thinks he should start dating again." Haze's searched Fuzz's face for any sign that he would be interested in dating men. Fuzz shook his head harshly.

"Jeena has just outran Karzan and is now wondering if she should allow him to catch up to her or if he should stay at a safe distance. Jeena has decided to continue running." Haze sounded sad.

"Tyd is drinking whiskey with Aktara, Dante and Selma, wondering aloud how thirty years of marriage dissolved into smoke before his eyes." Haze looked like she was about to cry if that was even possible. "My emotions may be programmed but they are still emotions."

"I get it! You're as close to a human being as a computer can be." Fuzz finally smiled once again and Fuzz got the feeling that the show of emotions was just an act.

"I can still give you what you want, though." Haze said, sickly sweet. She grabbed onto his arm with her unnaturally long fingers and willed a strong shock through her body. Fuzz looked very much alike someone having a seizure. Haze stopped and Fuzz fell to the floor.

"You're not half bad. We'll have to do this again sometime." Fuzz said as he stumbled weakly back to the rave. Haze smiled once again.

"I shall look forward to it." Haze said as she faded into mega-pixals.

A/N: So sorry it took this long to get even one out, my sister is randomly picking characters and it's hard to write about how two characters that would normally hate each other are best friends but I'm trying and already have a few ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Eloxia/Liam as requested.

OoO

Eloxia can honestly say that she has never met Liam before the time he had decided to hide in a locker in the girls locker room after gym class and made the bad choice to hide in Eloxia's. Clad in just her sports bra and panties, she had opened her locker to retrieve her uniform and came face to acne covered face with a thrilled but guilty looking Liam. To Eloxia's credit, she didn't scream or get a teacher like all the other girls did, just grabbed him by the collar, lifted him out of the locker, and let loose a brutal right hook across his cheek.

"Hmp." She huffed, grabbed her uniform and slung her bag over her shoulder. Tossing Liam back into the locker, Eloxia had slammed the door, twisted the dial to lock it and spun on her heel to her next class. The rest of the girls had seen what had happened but after an earlier series of missing underwear and finding Liam under their beds, they were largely unsympathetic towards Liam's plight and he was in the locker the entire day before Lorna accidentally let it slip to Cley where he was. This had earned Eloxia a detention for harming another student and Liam one for being on restricted grounds.

If you can picture being stuck in a sweltering hot room with no one but a dozing Redra, and the pervert who had tried to see her naked, than you now know Eloxia's own personal hell. She felt as if the gods were toying with her.

"So, I don't suppose we could finish what we started sometime when we're alone?" Liam said leaning over the small space that separated their desks and giving her a look that he probably thought was very suave. Eloxia almost wanted to punch him again, in fact, she would have had she not have to face the wrath of Redra. Instead, she ignored Liam completely and wondered why Liam's nasally voice had gone completely unnoticed by Redra's watchdog ears. As if sensing Eloxia's thoughts, Redra gave a violent snort and woke up with a start, slamming her hands onto the teacher's desk in the process. This had the duel effect of scaring the the living hell out of Liam and the end of Redra's freight train snoring.

"Oh, seems I might have dozed off." Redra said smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. She looked startled when she noticed them sitting in front of her and Eloxia thought that it was moments like this when the woman looked so vulnerable that they were both reminded of her age but it was gone in an instant when a cross look suddenly appeared on her face.

"Well, detention is over, you may go now." Redra said sharply. "I have to prepare to go patrol the grounds with Deebler tonight." The way she said it reminded Eloxia of how Lorna talks about her upcoming dates with Carter. The thought of Redra and Deebler dating made Eloxia vomit a bit in her mouth. Liam apparently felt the same as his cheeks turned an ugly mix of green and red. Eloxia thought this would have been very festive had it not been May.

"WELL?" Redra screeched. Liam fled through the open door and Eloxia followed at a much slower pace until Redra put a large meaty hand on her back and propelled her out the door.

"So, I-" Liam was interrupted by Redra barreling between them and storming down the hall, no doubt to her date with Deebler. Eloxia looked down at Liam with unblinking eyes while Liam swallowed nervously.

"Wow, I think I heard a pin drop." Laim was now tugging on his collar and staring down at the cheap tiled floor. She supposed that the school was unusually quiet after the classes were let out. She idly wondered what her classmates were doing now that they had free time away from school. She must have wondered aloud as Liam opened his mouth and said,

"Probably off tormenting the Bangers or the Uppers. They'll come crawling back at midnight with cool stories, they always do." Eloxia wouldn't be surprised if that's what all the little psychopaths were doing but what truly caught her attention was how sad Liam sounded. He actually looked up at her but looked back down almost instantly when he realized she was still staring at him. "I get detention too often to go out with everyone else." Liam said sheepishly.

"That makes sense." Eloxia said in a voice she didn't mean to sound so haughty. Liam sniffed as if he was going to cry. Eloxia felt her chest tighting and she patted him awkwardly on the arm.

"Why are you so mean? I just want to spend time with you." Liam looked up at her with watery eyes. Eloxia narrowed her eyes somewhat dangerously and leaned her face down his. Liam simpered and Eloxia sighed. She supposed it couldn't do much harm to give Liam what he wanted. Besides, she was told to gather information on the Skeelz and all the other girls only either talked about school or boys and she already knew almost everything about the school so she figured giving boys a shot wouldn't hurt. Only Lorna, Chwing, and Snowflake currently had boyfriends (Carter, Jay, and Wilhem respectively) but all the other girls have been kissed before. From what she had heard it was rather simple but now that it was her turn, she found herself a little unsure. Deciding that the best way to learn was by simply doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Eloxia thought that allowing someone else's saliva in her mouth was not exactly romantic but she was happy she got to have this very human experience. She had seen many couples kissing on the streets of Clint City and it had made her slightly eager to try it for herself. The problem with this is that not many people are willing to forgive a needle like tooth through their tongue or lip and they find it extremely hard to ignore the quills and scales so not many people are willing to try it with her. Suddenly realizing that she didn't have to breathe but Liam did, she pulled away. Liam looked like he was about to pass out, from both happiness and lack of air.

"Wow..." Liam mumbled. Eloxia smirked.

"Now leave me alone for the rest of the day." Eloxia said and stalked off. Pausing before she turned a corner, she looked over her shoulder. "Perhaps we could sneak out to the City tomorrow. I'm sure between the two of us, Redra and Deebler wouldn't be able to find us."

"Okay." Liam nodded frantically. "Wait... you mean like a date?" Liam asked eagerly. Eloxia was reminded vaguely of a pink rabbit commercial she had seen once about batteries.

"Humph. We'll see how it goes." Eloxia left Liam while the poor boy was just about to start bouncing off the walls at the thought of his first date.

Sorry if it turned out pathetic, romance is not my choice of genre but this just seemed like such a good romantic pairing and they're at such an age of experimentation that I couldn't resist. On a different note, this is the longest one I've written.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't matter what any of the rumors said, Carlos was- and always will be- a Sentinel. He was law, he was justice, he was one of the last lines against the Montana but more importantly, he was a man who told the love of his life that he would take her out to dinner when his mission was done. Thinking about Amy was starting to make him think of his clan. He missed a lot about it, the shared female and male dormitories for one, you just can't get accidental strip teases like that in Borgia's Palace, and there was Martha's old style home cooking and the huge dinners the Sentinel always had in their cafeteria every Sunday. Nobody had the balls to say anything but it was generally believed they had these because Copper (and 85% of the male portion of the Sentinel) was a bachelor and survived the rest of the week on the leftovers he was allowed to bring home.

Filomena was a pretty damn good cook but Martha had been a mother to six boys and knew how to feed them. Still, despite this, it was his clan mates he misses the most (only on Monday morning in the Sentinel HQ could you ever see two chicks going at it over the doughnut in nothing but their underwear).

He missed his girlfriend, Amy, he missed watching Malia screaming at Rick to get his fat ass in shape, he missed Coby and Dayton stumble back to the HQ, beaten up and bruised with a few lower ranking and dumb Montana chasing after them, he missed the sound Melvin's sawed off made as it was being loaded to shoot the aforementioned Montana, he missed seeing Zhang fawning over Rebecca when she showed off the new improvements she made to her arm, he just missed his clan in general and he wanted back.

But he couldn't, not yet, because they were starting to believe the rumors, sometimes he could even hear Amy questioning if he would ever come back from his mission! It killed him, he had to spend so many sleepless nights wondering if the clan and people he loved, loved him back. But did they? He hadn't heard from Copper in a while and the Sentinel bullets were starting to get a bit close when they got in a shoot out- NO! He had to stop thinking about this.

'When I get back I take Amy out to dinner,' Carlos thought as he flicked the light off on the nightstand and slipped under his covers. 'Just not at Borgia's Palace, I've seen what they do with non-clan mates food and I don't think Amy'll like rat fur and 'Tana spit.'

His heart may be Montana purple but the blood that flowed through it was the perfect shade of Sentinel blue. No, the rumors were not true about Carlos, not at all. He was law, he was justice, he was a last line of defense, he had promised his girlfriend he would take her out to eat, he was a Sentinel, and he had just decided he hated rumors.


	10. Chapter 10

As one of the most elite and oldest of the Fang Pi, Yumi has seen it all. She's seen first loves come and go, people growing older, fighting styles change, and, sadly, clanmates change. She remembers when Lost Hog was just a little boy that knocked on her door everyday for a cookie and now he's all grown up and leading a clan with disciples and students of his own.

Yumi missed dearly what her life was like with her husband and children, before she knew martial arts and of the Fang Pi but her husband was long dead and her children had children of their own and didn't need her anymore. The Fang Pi was her new family and she had even more children to take care of now whether they be 15 or 51.

But Yumi supposed that not all change was bad, she did get to meet a lot of new people and see a lot of different and obscure martial arts, some times the

She may miss her old life but she had a new one now with plenty of change- good and bad- to keep her mind sharp.


End file.
